Moments: Indecision
by GSYH
Summary: This is kind of how I see the Relena vs Heero relationship. Set after Endless Waltz, why she stalks Heero. (sample: "Help!" I yelled at top of my lungs, but there were no lights behind the windows above us.)


Disclaimer: I do not own or want to own Gundam Wing. (The taxes! Think of the taxes!)

Author's note: Set just after Endless Waltz, Relena is still 17.

"Moments: Indecision"

*Relena's POV*

I struggled through the muddy streets, hands crisscrossing to encircle my waist, wrapping my flimsy coat closer, my blue cotton purse handing from my elbow. Another wave of wind swept by me, chilling me to the bone. What time is it now?

10:00 p.m., and all the good little boys and good little girls should be asleep now. The people I am accustom to run into on these streets are nowhere to be found, they have all gone home. I am beginning to regret not bringing my guards along with me.

This is not the safest time and place for a young girl to be wandering the streets after dusk, but then again, it was my decision to go alone. I went to the doctor's, but not for physical check-ups or tending to discomforts of which I can go in board daylight. I went to the doctor because it is mentally that I have problem with, I am ashamed to let the public know that the queen of the world needs professional help. Society have a very biased point of view towards mental diseases.

Last month I finally got up the courage to see a psychologist. Dr. Morley diagnosed me with depression, I was also suicidal.

Well that wasn't all that surprising, the way I was always asking for death, and not just from Heero. Maybe even now I was praying for it, walking in these streets in the pitch dark of the night. Suddenly I heard footsteps.

Picking up my pace, I crutched tightly at my purse. Not that the queen of the world doesn't have money to spare, I want to have something I can hit with should I be attacked. My fingers runs steadily over the ruby ring on my right index, I don't know why I would choose such expensive accessories for a night outing, but the sharp edges of the jewel gave me comfort. I broke into a run.

Finally I left the dark parts of the street, and streetlights flooded over me. Though it was not enough to warm my face, I felt the chill of fear slowly leaves me. I paused to listen again, the footsteps are gone.

Next time I am going to phone Dr. Morley for a house call, since she is also a family doctor, I can disguise her visits as check-ups. I also vow that if I ever need to venture into these dark streets again I would drive, and choose the car with the shatter-proof glass. What I did tonight was reckless. I was heaving a sign of relief when a man stepped onto the road from the alley ahead of me, under the dim yellow lights I can still see that he was holding a knife.

Five more men stepped out from the alley, two was holding a crowbar, the others' blades gleaming under the streetlight. The first man stepped up to me, tossing his dagger from hand to hand, he grinned a feet away from me and I can smell alcohol.

"Well what do we have here," he said drunkenly, "a pretty little girl, well hand over you valuables little missy." The others advanced.

I made a quick decision, as the first man reached for me I swung my purse at him. It made contact with his chin and he fell, crutching the part of his face cut by the metal zipper. I scratched the other one holding a crowbar than I ran towards the opposite end of the street, back into the darkness. Great, I am so bright.

"Help!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, but there were no lights behind the windows above us. I took another breath before running even faster.

A man had dropped his crowbar and was catching up with me, he grabbed my waist but I stepped on his foot and twisted with the heels of my shoes. When he still won't let go I ran the tip of my ring from his left ear down to his collar bone ¾ he dropped to his feet.

Wow, I took down three men, kind of, I hope they are not seriously hurt though. I scolded myself for the silly thought, I am the one who could be seriously hurt. I was nearing the park I have passed by earlier and I reached into my pocket for the lady-2 bullet-protection gun, dropping my purse. Maybe this will be a mistake but I took a quick turn into the dark park, hoping to lose them. I selected a bushy pine like vegetation and crouched behind it.

"Where is that little bitch?" One man said to another, unlike the first, those two men doesn't seems to be drunk. The early speed and strength brought on by adrenaline was running out, I was tired and wanted to close my eyes, but those eyes shot open again when I heard rustling behind me. I froze, willing myself to believe that it was just a squirrel. After all there wasn't much I could do with the two men almost right in front of me. That's when I felt a rough arm encircle me, trapping both my arms to the torso, the lady-gun was twisted from my grasp and went to the floor.

"Gotca!" The man yelled, his one hand held me immobile while the other pressed a blade to my throat. The other two men walked towards us as he forced me to my feet. The two men hollered and one of them remarked "Slippy little slut, isn't she?"

Oh crap, how could I forget that there were SIX men in all, the other one must have slipped around the back of the park somehow.

"I went around the back," said the man holding me, he dropped his blade and it made a clink sound as it hit the ground. The free hand suddenly went to cover my mouth as he sank his head down and started sucking on the nape of my neck. I let out a muffled scream and struggled in vain, I kicked when he started to bite into my soft flesh.

"What do you think we should do with her?" One of the two men asked another.

"What do you think we should do with her?" The man holding me looked up, and tears slid down my face. He pinned my arms behind my back, the grip so strong I thought he would break my wrists. Removing his hand from my mouth, he ran it against the delicate skin on my waist before moving to my breasts.

"No..." I heard a whimper, it was mine. One man proceed to unbutton my shirt and the other went beneath my skirt and started rubbing my thighs roughly, he pulled down my white panties.

"Somebody help me!" I screamed even louder this time and was punched in the chin. Just when I close my eyes I heard one of the men yell in pain...

*Heero's POV*

I followed the petite blond through the streets, how reckless of her to be out alone at this hour. Relena may annoy me to the extreme, but she is the Queen of the Sanq Kingdom after all, the world needs her to maintain peace. That and the fact that I find in some ways she is a child, just like the other child who once gave me a flower. Annoying as she is, I envy her for the innocence I had lost.

She is picking up her pace, she knows she is being follow. Some perfect soldier I am...

I picked my pace too. She breaks into a run, and I followed on tip- toe.

We are in the lighted part of the street now and she stopped. I stopped too and pressed myself behind a streetlamp, she mustn't know I am still here. Relena must think she lost me, she let out a sign of relief, careless girl. She started walking again, but than a man stepped out from an alley in front of her, others followed. I counted six in all, two was holding crowbars, four including the one in front of her hold knives, he appears to be intoxicated.

Relena Peacecraft is 200 feet away from me.

I started running towards her, nobody seems to notice. She doesn't seems to be doing too bad, she had knocked one guy down with her purse, almost scratched one's eyes out, cut another with her ring. Three down, three to go, I never knew she was that strong.

I was catching up when she swerved into the park we had passed earlier, the three men paused for a while before realizing that she had gone into the park. Two men followed right away on the main road into the park, the other one went through the bushes and disappeared.

When I had arrived at their location, Relena was restrained from the back by a man who was running his hands over her upper torso, she appears to be crying. One man was unbuttoning her shirt while other slipped his hand up her skirt. Relena cried out again and was struck for it, I felt a strange sensation of heat arising through out my body as my fists involuntary crutched. She hung her head and closed her eyes.

The next moment I found my foot connecting with the chin of the man who was unbuttoning her shirt, he fell to the ground, neck broken. I think I heard him scream. The other man removed his hands from her legs and looked up in surprise, I grabbed his shoulders and tossed him overhead, he yelled too and landed on the ground with a thud. The man holding Relena Peacecraft was the slowest to react, for his head was buried in Relena's hair at the time. Still holding the girl, he quickly reached down for the discarded blade, I kicked it away from him. He dropped Relena Peacecraft and launched for me, I broke his neck too.

This all happened in a matter of seconds.

I was bending over the two dead men, thinking of how to dispose them, when the man I had tossed earlier launched at me with a knife. I dodged and was thinking of rather I have to kill him too when a shot rang out, and the last man went down crutching his ankle. It was Relena Peacecraft, she was in a half-knee, half-crouch position, gun still smoking in her hand. She smiled at me, then she fainted

*Relena's POV*

I remember closing my eyes and wishing for death when the first man screamed. Then there was another scream, I opened my eyes and I saw a man flying to the ground. There was a green blur running around and I realize the man who was unbuttoning my shirt lies death on the ground. The remaining man dropped me and launched himself towards the green blur, it was Heero who saved me and he killed this one too.

I tried to sit up, but instead ended up in a kneeling position as I marvel at how much my wrists hurt. I was pulling my panties back up when I realize that the man Heero had tossed were creeping up on Heero with a blade. I was going to yell out a warning when Heero dodged. Strangely at the moment I was worried that Heero was going to kill the remaining man. I was worried to death about Heero 's current safety but I know he is going to be alright, he _is_ the perfect soldier. But I don't want him to kill another one just to protect me, if the remaining man is to live he must be immobilized fast. I crouched down to retrieve my lady's gun and aimed for the man's left ankle, the bullet found its mark and the man went down in pain. Heero looked at me, eyebrow raised. I gave him a faint smile, and passed out.

Epilogue

Heero carried Relena back to her apartment after going back for her purse, the other three men she had fallen earlier was gone.

_Probably ran like the rats they are_, he thought. Heero decided to leave the two bodies for the police to find, he was a nobody, this won't be traced to him. And the remaining man won't be telling on him either, after Heero gave him a death threat before letting him stagger off with the broken ankle. 

When they arrived at her apartment, Heero shifted Relena so he can reach into her purse for the keys. Since her clothes were sandy, he changed her into her night gown. 

Her skin is so soft, but Heero didn't even blush. He had been a medical student once, after all. But the blush came when he looked at her face after tugging her in, if you have a very sharp eye you just may see the slight change of colour.

_She look so innocent_, he thought. _It was close tonight, I must speak to Pagan to ensure that this does not happen again._ He removed her ring and putted it along with the lady-gun and the purse on her bed stand. 

A sudden urge came over him, Heero leaned over the bed, studying Relena. He kissed her hair and breathed in her scent. Relena stirred slightly and Heero backed away, tip-toeing out of her room slowly. He locked the apartment door behind him, and slipped the key under the door.

*Relena's POV*

I woke with a slight headache, but otherwise comfortable under the covers in the warmth of my bed. I sat up and yawned in the morning rays, staring at the pink walls of my room when I noticed the bruises on my wrists

It was more unpleasant after I remember last night, a nauseating feeling of what could have happened if Heero had not arrived. And, of the two dead men in the park.

I looked over to the bed stand and saw my gun, my ring and my purse, and I blushed as I wonder how I got into my sleeping gown. I suddenly felt thirsty so I got up to the kitchen for a glass of water, brooding over the events of last night. Heero had saved me, and he carried me home, and afterwards, did he kiss me?

I headed back to my room, shaking these thoughts out of my head. He might have carried me home and even **changed** me into my sleeping gown, but the kiss must be my imagination. Heero must have saved me because, as he put it so many times, I _am_ the queen of the world. Still, I couldn't but help to look out the window...

"Heee-roo, where are you?"

And beneath Relena's window, Heero watched from behind a streetlamp. He waited until she retreated from the window before starting his walk home.


End file.
